Sneak a Peek
by Aerysa
Summary: A strange mission goes strangely awry in the most unexpected of manners.


**Sneak a Peek**

"Here, take this."

Along the round bench where they typically convened for team meetings, Huang slid a small duffle bag in Hei's direction. The black bag sat in between the two as the older man slowly began to light up a cigarette. After he had taken a couple drags from it, Hei reached out to pull the delivered item closer. As he placed it on his lap, he saw Mao lazily open one eye to stare at him as their feline member was resting in the shade by his feet.

"What's it for?" the cat inquired.

"The newest mission. Super simple; they don't even need you or Yin to assist."

"Oh really?"

"They said it's enough for Hei to act alone," replied Huang.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Infiltrate the lady officer's apartment tonight. They believe she's hiding a file there for safe keeping – a file they want."

"And the bag?"

"Dunno. Further instructions are inside – so I'm told."

"How can I be sure she won't be there?" Hei questioned.

"She has prior engagements that'll keep her busy. There's nothing you need to worry about."

With that, Huang threw down the last of his cigarette and crushed it beneath his heel. He gave a side glance to Yin who was seated in her usual location on the elephant slide and she nodded slightly. Satisfied that he had done his part, he removed himself from the premise, leaving the others to their task – which was really only Hei. He was just the messenger.

"Well that's pretty simple," Mao stated. "You wouldn't even have to act as the Black Reaper if you wanted entry into her place."

Narrowing his eyes at Mao's comment, the cat didn't notice Hei's response since he had closed his eyes once more, enjoying the cool shade. What was it to him when he didn't have to do anything? None of them spoke and the next sound produced was that of Yin sliding down. She needed to return to her post at the shop now that she was updated on the latest plans.

"And that's that," Mao said, slowly sitting up after Yin left.

Hei was still giving him a cold gaze for his earlier statement, but Mao pretended not to see. Instead, he calmly groomed his paws and his face. Since he wasn't included in the action, he had all the time in the world to act as he wished. It wouldn't be the first time that they assigned a mission which was meant solely for Hei. He was the Black Reaper after all.

"Just saying," he eventually stated before languidly sauntering off.

* * *

Sitting within the peaceful solitude of his apartment, Hei finally took the time to examine the contents of the duffle bag he had been given. When he opened it, he found a folded note on the top. Opening it, he read its contents which said, _"For the mission tonight, wear what's in the bag and _only_ what's in the bag."_

Frowning in response, he wasn't pleased with the idea of the Syndicate dictating his wardrobe choices. As he searched inside the bag, he pulled out each item that was within. There was a Black Reaper mask, a black t-shirt which looked much too big to fit him and finally, a pair of black tear-away track pants with snap closures up the side of each pant leg.

The frown on his face deepened as he couldn't understand the need for such a getup. Why couldn't he just wear his normal attire if he was going to be searching Misaki Kirihara's apartment? It didn't make sense at all. Lifting up the note, he reread its instructions, hoping it gave him more insight into the purpose – it didn't. That was when he realized that there was something quintessential missing from his provided outfit.

At first, it wouldn't have seemed obvious at all, but the particular emphasis placed in the note drew this item of clothing to the forefront of his mind. Searching in the bag once more, he came up empty as he had already removed everything it contained. Even when he searched the smaller front pockets, he didn't find what he had hoped to. Groaning out loud, he could hardly believe this…

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Misaki sighed deeply as she was suffering from a massive headache. The entire day had gone from being annoying to downright hellish. She had no idea how she let Kanami talk her into something like this; not true – she did. Kanami could be tenaciously persistent when she wanted to be. It didn't mean she would enjoy it, just because she eventually gave in to her best friend reluctantly.

Talking her friend out of her crazy ideas was like dragging out each tooth painfully slowly, only to realize one was completely toothless at the end. Regardless of every excuse she had tried, Kanami refused to take no for an answer. As a result, there was an elaborate celebration in her honour; to celebrate the day of her birth – the day she would rather forget existed. She didn't know who to blame more – Kanami or her father. Of course Kanami would love it since her father offered to fund the entire gala while leaving the planning in Kanami's capable hands.

It was the worst fiasco she had to suffer through that she could remember to date and there were a _lot_ of things she had allowed her friend to get away with. But above all else, this night had to be the worst of them all. She should have known it from the start when even her stony supervisor agreed to attend, along with her entire team and every contact that Kanami seemed to know from her elementary days up to current times.

If she was forced to celebrate her birthday, she supposed she wouldn't have minded if she was only with those closest to her. But a party wasn't truly a party unless it was hosted Kanami style, where it felt like the entire population of Tokyo was present to participate in it. Food was abundant, and even more abundant than that was the alcohol, which thankfully she hadn't passed her limits in consuming.

It was awkward enough with Kanami making a raving speech about what an awesome friend she was, despite her strait-laced personality. She had always cherished her friendship with Kanami and knew the sentiments were returned. It was something else entirely when it was announced and discussed in a crowd of hundreds. To make matters even worse, she had opened the mic to anyone who desired to share a few words; an offer the usually reticent Saitou took up immediately.

The painfully honest man became painfully honest _and_ blunt when he had too much alcohol to drink. Despite her lunging attempts to pry the microphone away from him, Kanami had served as a buffer to hinder her. It wasn't so bad at first when he mentioned what an honour it was to faithfully serve beneath her guidance, except he didn't stop there. He had gone on to extol her physical beauty with her glossy chestnut hair and shapely womanly figure – in those exact words.

Just remembering them, she groaned. It was no wonder she had a headache. Even if they didn't recall what happened, she would. Inevitably, someone would have videotaped the whole thing so she could never forget it happened. Not to mention, she noticed her supervisor had not participated in the antics, meaning he was in full control of his mental capacity.

Trudging her way to her apartment, Misaki fumbled with the key. She had eventually managed her speedy escape. Kanami was too preoccupied to stop her, flirting with a cute waiter. She had even walked straight passed Saitou who only cheerfully wished her a good evening, oblivious to the fact that he made a fool of himself a couple hours earlier.

The key slid into place and she unlocked the door, hearing the satisfying sound of the deadbolt sliding out of place. If she had to think of one thing to be thankful for, it was the fact that Kanami had been too busy planning something elaborate that she had forgotten about the guest of honour's fashion choices, until it was too late to do anything about it.

Dropping her purse on the floor, she slipped out of her shoes and languidly made her way towards her bedroom. Any other day, she would take a shower and relax with a can of beer while watching the evening news. Tonight, she just wanted to crawl beneath the comfort of her covers and preferably never wake up again; never to face the consequences of this nightmare evening.

* * *

Muttering to himself, Hei cursed his own stupidity for following his orders to a tee. Normally he would act as he saw fit, regardless of the Syndicate's orders. Yet tonight, he had chosen to comply with their instructions and was now paying the price. Since Huang said he had time to search her place, he looked carefully. Checking all of the obvious places, he hadn't found anything until the last remaining place was her bedroom.

As he squatted in front of her drawers, he felt devilishly uncomfortable. The fabric of the pants was smooth, yet it still seemed to chafe against parts of him which did not need chafing of any sort. On top of that, the exposure created by the gaping spaces between the snap buttons let in a lot of draft which he didn't care to feel. The worst had been feeling the night air cooling against random parts of his lower anatomy.

Because of the strange situation, his thoughts were preoccupied to the point that he didn't sense the other person's presence – until there was an eerie silence after the room lights had been flipped on. Like a rabbit cornered by its hunter, he suddenly shot up from his crouched position, whirled around and froze on the spot; to find he was face to face with the very woman who was supposed to be away for hours upon hours.

She didn't scream for which he was relieved; though knowing it was her, he wasn't surprised. Even so, her eyes widened in surprise at finding a masked intruder in her bedchambers. Then they narrowed before she started digging in her purse in search of her gun. When her hands came away empty, she cursed under her breath and Hei was relieved she was unarmed. He didn't have his bulletproof coat with him tonight.

"BK-201, you are under arrest! Put your hands up!" she demanded, despite having no gun.

Feeling particularly vulnerable, Hei did as she demanded, thinking he would make his escape when he found the chance. As his hands moved upwards and to his sides, he became aware of something dangling from between his fingertips. The motion of his hands drew her attention away from his face and he took that moment to glance at what it was, only to discover a lacy red bra hooked around his fingers.

Drawn to the flash of red, Misaki gasped and stared as she saw a bra dangling from her masked intruder's hand. She should have realized the evening could get worse, a whole lot worse. It couldn't be just any bra, but the very sexy bra Kanami had gotten for her birthday the year prior; the bra she had hidden in the depths of her drawer because she didn't have the courage to wear something as exotic as that.

Now it was dragged out of the darkness and into the light, by a man who appeared to be the Black Reaper, yet didn't act like him. Not to mention, something about him was off, different from usual – like he was a fake. Even as a blush permanently fused onto her cheeks, she narrowed her gaze to examine the person before her. The real Black Reaper wouldn't be searching around in her underwear drawer; he would have escaped by now; and he didn't wear such tacky clothing, though the colour was the same. All in all, it didn't seem like the contractor she chased down, but he was still criminal for breaking into her place to steal her underwear.

"Thief!" she accused. "I'm going to take you to the station right now!"

As she began to approach him, Hei's mind worked on rapid fire to analyze the situation. Originally she had called him BK-201, but then changed her charges to 'thief'. Clearly she didn't recognize him in the baggy clothes, despite the signature Black Reaper mask he was wearing. He stood a chance to escape! As long as she didn't link him as the real Black Reaper.

When she was a few feet away, he made a dash for it, thinking he could make it passed her unscathed. Unfortunately, he made a judgment error which didn't factor in her impulse response time. Her hand shot out as he was passing and his greatest fear came true in that moment. The resistance she created against his forward motion was enough to generate a long change of snapping sounds. In two seconds, Hei found himself standing completely butt naked in front of the lady officer…

Instinct had kicked in when he made a run for it and Misaki was determined not to let him escape. Her hand managed to grab onto his pants, only to find the whole thing coming apart. Warm flesh had brushed against her fingertips, causing a jolting sense to race along her nerves. Her gaze was immediately drawn to her hand and finally she gasped in surprise. Not only was he a thief, but he was a pervert!

Still holding onto his pants which were still somehow around his waist, Misaki realized she should look away and apprehend him for his indecent behaviour. Despite that, her gaze was transfixed on the roundness of his naked bottom and the shapely muscular legs which were now completely exposed. Unwelcome thoughts entered her mind, trying to imagine a matching upper torso and the face which belonged on such an exquisitely masculine specimen.

Rather than arrest him as she should have, Misaki kept staring at him. When he slightly turned his head to gauge her reaction, it was to find that her eyes had glazed over. Even so, he could sense the intensity of that gaze as she was undoubtedly admiring his backside. It made him feel empowered; to the point where he did something completely ridiculous.

When he yanked the pant leg from her grasp, it startled her out of her daze. Suddenly channeling the heart of a true pervert, Hei whirled around to face her, lifting the front for her to see as he flashed her. Her eyes widened in shock, stunned by the unexpected peep show and truly mortified by his moment of insanity, Hei took that opportunity to quickly make his escape.

The door to her bedroom opened and slammed closed, and then the front door to her apartment did the same. The criminal was well and truly gone, but Misaki still remained motionless in her room. The entire encounter with the criminal was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. A man had come to her apartment to steal her underwear and in the process, had completely revealed his gorgeously male body to her. All criminal activity, yet all she could think was that she wanted to see more…

* * *

Racing out of Misaki's apartment, Hei paused in the hallway, grateful that there was no one present to witness his embarrassing state of undress. Quickly, he did up the buttons of his pants, gradually regaining a state of sensibility with each snapping sound. The mortification had passed, only to be replaced by something else entirely.

Though she didn't recognize him as her true target, none of that mattered. She hadn't been able to mask that glimmer of appreciation in her eyes when he revealed himself. That fact alone took away all notions of embarrassment. Exhilaration at her unexpected boldness had replaced it; subsequently leaving him with another uncomfortable sensation as he had always been aware of her attractive beauty.

As he ripped the mask off of his face, he realized he had escaped with a part of her still in his possession. The offending bra was still looped around his finger as he forgot to leave it behind. At this point, he could hardly knock on the door and return it since it was what she assumed he was after in the first place. Even so, he could hardly walk around with that thing in plain sight.

Shifting anxiously as he placed it inside the interior of his mask, there was nowhere else to put it. There were no pockets with his outfit and he had even left his split-blade knife hooked up on the roof as he repelled down to her apartment. Though he hadn't found the file they wanted, he had gained something for himself in the process. In his opinion, it was a fair trade as he had a memento to remember this crazy, invigorating evening by.

Unfortunately, the situation left him with a series of disturbing thoughts and he knew he would need to spend a good portion of his remaining night under a cold shower. As he made his way to the roof to retrieve his belongings, various scenarios flashed continually through his mind; scenarios involving nothing but him, the beautiful lady officer, her very stimulating lingerie and his black snap-button track pants. Somehow, the whole encounter with baring his bottom to her had awakened a whole new set of desires he never imagined he would have.

* * *

Collapsed to her bedroom floor in a trembling mess of desire, Misaki was struggling to banish the images in her mind which had permanently been branded there. It was completely wrong! She should _not_ be attracted to something like that, but she couldn't fight it. Though she couldn't say that she had been witness to many naked male bodies, she knew it was a rare specimen who had appeared before her; which was why she couldn't figure why he needed to do something like this. Unless his face didn't match with the rest of him?

Part of her mind tried to understand the situation while the other part just wanted to close off to everything else and re-envision the glorious picture that had been presented to her. Even as a blush was permanently in place due to her wayward thoughts, she couldn't help wondering if perversion was somehow contagious. If he hadn't done what he had, she wouldn't be struggling through something like this; her – a police officer!

Thoughts of arresting him had returned to her mind, but for different purposes entirely, unless it was considered a prison to have him locked up within the very room she was currently in. All attempts to erase those thoughts were futile as the experience was still fresh in her mind. Her long and awkward evening had just turned even more so. She supposed this would be something better to think about – secretly – than dwelling on the ridiculous antics she had been witnessing earlier at the banquet hall.

The fantasies swirled around in her mind endlessly, but she eventually realized that her phone was ringing. She sighed with relief as she finally had a distraction; she was becoming very hot and bothered by the images in her head. Digging around in her purse, she yanked it out and hoped it hadn't been ringing for too long.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hello Misaki. I know I couldn't be there tonight, but I still wanted to wish you happy birthday. How did everything go?"_

"Thanks, though I _really_ wish you didn't give Kanami free reign with the planning. It was a complete zoo."

"_So did you have a good time?"_ her father asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not! You _know_ I don't like that sort of thing at all. She invited _everyone_ she knows, which is half of Tokyo."

"_I'm sure you still managed to enjoy it somehow,"_ he replied, even as he laughed at the image she portrayed. _"Are you still there?"_

"No. I left as quickly as I could since I could feel a headache coming on."

"_Ah, then you're at home?"_

"Yes," she said. "I know you've always wished otherwise, but I just can't get used to crowds like that – especially when I'm forced to be the center of attention."

"_I tried… I just wanted you to have a grand celebration where you can relax and enjoy yourself."_

"As if," Misaki retorted. "… It would have been nice if we could have had supper together, in celebration."

"_I would have liked that too. Sorry I couldn't free up any time."_

"It's not your fault."

"_Well, since you're not feeling well, I'll let you rest. Do you need to take tomorrow off?"_ Naoyasu asked. _"I can let Horai know."_

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"_Alright, then rest and I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye. Thanks for calling."

"_Anytime. Happy birthday."_

Hanging up the phone, Misaki smiled softly as she shoved it back into her purse. They didn't get a lot of time together, but her father always made time to call during the special occasions. Though it was true they didn't always get along, it came with the territory of their father-daughter relationship. While she could pick her friends, she couldn't pick her family.

Feeling better than she had all evening, she slowly stood up and decided to get ready for bed. That was when she recalled the escaped thief who had made off with her sexy bra. Turning towards that offending drawer, Misaki groaned. The disturbing images that had plagued her prior to her father's call came flooding back. It was going to be a long, really long night. She seriously should have taken her father's offer of having an extra day off…

* * *

**AN**

hahaha! To make up for the fact that I'm such a terrible friend... Happy birthday Haruko!

Requested scenario: Hei goes commando. Misaki finally is able to get a hold of him, but by the pants. To free himself, he takes his pants off.

He didn't quite take his pants off himself, but Misaki helped in the process... Lol. I'm not sure if it came across this way at the end with the conversation she had with her father, but I purposely threw him in there to imply that he was somehow involved. How or why exactly, I'll leave that to your imagination XD

Anyways, if it wasn't that well written compared to my other stuff, I only had two days to finish this, so I apologize.


End file.
